


No Matter How Pretty

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Goo Girls, Intersex, Other, Sirens, Soft Vore, Vore, male hermaphrodite, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: ... don't fuck with the sirens, eh? Dante tries his luck with Dagon's Rusalka sirens and gets himself chomped for it.





	No Matter How Pretty

Soft, rubbery bodies wrapped their limbs around his while smooth, nigh-featureless faces pressed up against his and scraped against his stubble. Four hands pried at his coat, the buckles holding his shirt together, then his belt… and Dante let them.  
  
Rusalka were such fascinating creatures. He wasn’t sure if they were parasites and possessing of their own brains, or if they were an extension of the Bael and Dagon that used them to lure humans to their deaths… but whatever it is that they were, they were beautiful. He’d never been able to study them or get close enough to them for long enough to see what they were really like, but now so close, he could feel their tacky, almost jelly-like texture and how they stuck to the hairs on his arms and chest, yanking on them as they drew away.  
  
His skin was salty with sweat and they seemed to love that; the more he exposed for them, the more they sought his body and they pressed their soft tits into his side while their hair wrapped around him. They found his mouth with theirs and gooey, bulky tongues pressed at Dante’s mouth as they helped him pry open his jeans.  
  
“ _Woaaaah_  there, ladies, no need to rush,” Dante started to laugh, but his thoughts were cut off as his eyes rose… into a wide grin and glowing eyes. He pulled at his arms but they were stuck. Fast. The Rusalkas’ flesh had given just far enough to absorb enough to Dante to snare him solid. “Ah… and there he is!”  
  
“ _SON OF SPARDA. A WHORE KNOWN THE CIRCLES OVER, IN MY GRASP,”_ the Dagon bellowed, bile spilling over from its filth-encrusted lips. Dante gave it a wan smile, cringing a little against the stink.  
  
“The one and only. So, uh… these girls your brain or they got a mind of their own? ‘cuz you know me, man, I’m not one to say–”  
  
“ _SILENCE! YOUR HEAD WILL FETCH ME A HERO’S BOUNTY.”_  
  
“Did… you want to do anything with my ass before that, though?”

Rather than bellow, however, the Dagon chortled in a wet, fat, disgusting toad kind of way and lifted Dante before its face. It wiggled him back and forth and set his bloated, soft cock and over-full balls swinging and clapping against his leather-bound thighs with a wince.  
  
“ _THEY TOLD ME YOUR CUNT WAS THAT OF LEGENDS, BUT I WILL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT.”  
_  
The Rusalka teamed up to pull Dante’s jeans and chaps down his legs and over his boots, then threw them away to the icy wind before sticking on to the inside of his thighs. They hauled his legs open, splaying him before the Dagon like a show slut… until it flipped him back just enough to flop his balls out of the way.  
  
“ _A RARE TRUTH IN A CIRCLE OF LIES… WHAT IS IT THAT–”  
_  
“Look, are you gonna just keep talking and looking or are you gonna try me? I’m not gonna get wet otherwise, I’m shrinking like mad here!” Dante laughed, his eyebrows curved up with good humour, but the Dagon was not in a similar mood.  
  
It  _roared,_ a great boom of rage that splattered Dante with its foul spittle… and crammed him into its gaping maw.  
  
Darkness and heat sealed around Dante’s body, though the glowing red Rusalka still gazed eyelessly at him and illuminated the demon’s putrid mouth. He gasped for breath but it was all stale and sickening, wet and cold against his hot, warm-blooded body, as if he’d jumped into an icy pool. Dante yanked his arms in an attempt to try and get them back, but the demon babes held him firm, even as they were pressed against the roof of the greater demon’s mouth with him.  
  
Pressed into the toad’s soft palate, Dante’s body slid back and forth between rubbery flesh and the fat nodules of its tongue as the Dagon took a long, hard suck of him. He had to hold his breath and squeeze his eyes closed, but the bodily sensations were hard to ignore; the Rusalka kept his legs open, wide and waiting for the demon’s taste buds that squelched him around and around, swirling Dante’s genitals over as much tongue as possible. It was so wet and vulgar that Dante actually felt  _sick_ … but fuck, it was good.  
  
By the time the Dagon opened its mouth again and yanked Dante out, he was completely mussed. Where his hair had been silver, it was then a grimy grey-green, soaked with scum and filth that accumulated in the demon’s horrid belly and his skin took on a sheen of grease that did not belong to him in the first place.  
  
“ _POTENT, FOR SUCH A TINY MORSEL. YOU FESTER AS MUCH AS I DO, SON OF SPARDA!”  
_  
Dante looked up with a lopsided grin as he wheezed for breath and spat to clear his mouth.  
  
“Heh. Guess I get that from my daddy,” he huffed, unable to flick a globule of gloopy spit from one eye socket. “So… how’s about you borrow a bit of my power when I spunk down your throat and you hop back along through that gate, huh, buddy? I’m on a schedule here.”  
  
The Rusalka shook their heads and pressed cloying fingers to Dante’s lips.  
  
“ _NO, MORTAL-BLOOD. YOU ARE_ **MY** PRIZE THIS DAY!”  
  
The last thing that Dante remembered seeing for a long time were pretty, feminine hands letting go of him, glowing in the darkness of a fleshy mouth as he went sliding down into a cold throat. Hollow demon’s smiles. His own cum on his belly… and squelching, slurping, churning, his body rolled and pulled down a squat throat.  
  
But most of all, he remembered the stink. ❤︎


End file.
